


You're Not Okay

by myheroaizawa



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: 3000 year old entities get diagnosed with puppy love, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, adel gets a hug and we're all happy about it, angsty, beej gets a hug and we're all happy about it, lydia's wack af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroaizawa/pseuds/myheroaizawa
Summary: Beetlejuice and my angel oc Adellum are embarassing.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	You're Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> sup fuckos
> 
> My tumblr is at rhodochrosite-love and my insta is webkinzisdankaf, come get yall juice

“Fine! Then leave!” “I WILL!” The demon roared at the teen, who stood her ground in front of him. He stomped once, and suddenly he was in the basement, aka ‘his room’. He huffed, making himself more and more irritated the more he thought about his and Lydias stupid fight…

It was about Adellum. This soft-spoken, high maintenance angel that had come into their lives. She, despite Beetlejuice  _ knowing _ how bad angels could be, was incredibly nice to him, but he had sensed that she was so much more than that. He may be an idiot, but he wasn’t stupid.

To sum it up, Adellum was only still at the house because she was attempting to convince him to go back to the Netherworld and become the next Juno, something he never, EVER has ever wanted to do. She bugged him almost constantly with her insistent tone, her furrowed brow, the way she pouted that made her look irresistible… Beetlejuice couldn’t seem to get enough of her, and he found himself watching her closely when she was around.

She had quickly become something of a maid while staying here. Dusting, vacuuming, cleaning and washing-- because of this, everyone seemed to open up to her more. Delia has told her practically everything she knows about the crystals she collects, and Adam has quickly accepted her because of her enthusiasm for his model of the town. The demon had only watched her for the spank bank material, but he began to notice some unfortunate things about their resident little cherub.

Adellum touched her face when she became nervous, or brought her hands up in a prayer when it worsened… When she believed she was the cause of a mishap, she brought her head down and asked for forgiveness like she had burned down a church! It wasn’t nice to see her upset, either. While her little ‘ums’ and ‘ahs’ were cute, you could see in her eyes that she was 3 seconds away from crying. 

All of it left the demon on edge, why was he paying attention to some stupid upper management drone that wanted him back where he didn’t want to be? Somewhere his mother had power? 

Despite himself, he began to care for her… in his own Beetlejuice-y way. Letting her in on pranks, playing along with her begging that she  _ insists  _ is not begging, and even having her go bug-hunting with him! He knew she would like butterfly catching anyway, it’s not like it’s doing any harm, right?

Wrong. Lydia took notice in all of this, and questioned him one night at dinner. Why he was being so nice to Adellum and also why she thought it was appropriate to rope him back into the Netherworld. ‘Um’ing, Adellum flushed blue, rambling out some answers about how Juno was gone and the chair needed to be filled. Beetlejuice, on the other hand, dodged the question and inquired why it mattered. This resulted in an outrage from the teen, surprising the rest of the table.

Lydia accused the angel of softening him, so she could drag him back when the time was right. Adellum was shocked when the teen explained that Juno was a horrible person, and Beetlejuice should never sit where she did. As Lydia kept yelling, Beetlejuice became more and more irritated. He planned on ignoring Lydia, but when he caught a glimpse of his angel, he lost it! 

Adellum simply sat in her chair, eyes downcast, her intertwined hands held up to her mouth… She looked pitiful and undeserving of Lydia’s anger and Beetlejuice didn’t want to see her like that anymore. He stood up and growled at the teen, telling her that he could go back if he wanted to, knowing he’d be a lot better than Juno would ever be. Adellum noticed that he began to list the pros that she herself had given him when she was trying to convince him… Does this mean some part of him really did want to go back? But… after what Lydia said.. Is it truly the right thing for any of them?

Which brings us back to reality. Beetlejuice stood in his room, pacing as he struggled with his thoughts when he heard the basement door open and shut, then the light creaks of the wooden stairs as someone came down. Too light to be anyones footsteps… he easily singled out Adellum, who appeared before him incredibly reserved.

“I, ah…” She looked away, “I hope I’m not intruding, Mister Shoggoth, but… Is everything okay?” He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m fine.. Lydia needs to chill. She’s getting way too intense, I don’t even know why she would think I’d wanna go back there..” “Yes… about that…” The angel began, leading him to sit on the bed beside them.

Curious and aroused, Beetlejuice sat beside her, “if this is about the two of us gettin’ down, just say the word, sweetheart.” He flirted with her, making her chuckle. Her expression turned back to melancholy when she began to speak, “despite management wanting you in Juno’s place… I personally don’t think you should go.” “Well that’s a surprise, given how much you nagged me about it.” “Yes, I agree. It did get tiring after a while… but, that’s when you opened up to me, isn’t it? Paying attention to me when I turned away from you… I was so confused by your sudden meddling that I didn’t realize how much it really meant to me.” 

The two of them avoided each other's eyes for a moment, before Adellum took on a more serious tone, “I-I think it’s better if you stay here… You all seem very good to each other and…. You don’t need me here anymore.” She turned to the demon and gave him a soft smile, “thank you for your kindness… I’m sure there are others who could take her place. I will be goin-”

“No!” 

Cocking her head in confusion, she huffed, “no?” Beetlejuice shook his head and sighed, “you belong here! Can’t you see it?” His eyes glistened with wonder as he continued, “Delia loves you, Babs adores you, Adam and Chucky like you a whole lot too! Lydia can come around, I know it! Hell, if I managed to warm up to ya, she sure as hell can!”

Cheeks tinting, Adellum spoke up curiously, “this means you like me, Mister Shoggoth?” Halting, the demon’s hair flickered pink for a moment before returning to green. He huffed out a laugh then turned to her with a sly look on his face, “yeah, I guess I should admit… I think you’re…” His demeanor turned to nervousness, “...neat-o.” 

Thinking his compliment over for a moment, she smiled to herself. She never received genuine compliments before, with direct criticism following… Some part of Adellum wondered if he was going to follow up, but another part of her told her he was not. When the latter won, her smile turned to a grin, and turned to him. 

“Thank you, Mis-” “I swear to _Christ Almighty_ , if you call me that one more time I’m going to _throw you through a window_.” She flinched, then chuckled, “Beetlejuice, then? Everyone seems to call you that…” “Yeah, that’s perfect!” While he thought of how cute his middle name sounded coming from her mouth, he was interrupted by the sudden feeling on his left side-- Adellum hugged his arm in a firm grip!

“Is.. Is this right?” She questioned, “I’ve never received nor given a hug before… I think we both deserved one, so i, ah…” Looking down at her, he could tell she was nervous about it, and he couldnt help but smile and awe, “aww, you’re fine. You can… do this anytime you want… but _this_ is a real hug!” He caught her by surprise and trapped her in a bear hug, which was hard for a moment, but when he softened up she felt more at ease than she had ever been. “Yes, this is much nicer… Thank you, Beetlejuice.”

Almost immediately after he hugged her, he became a nervous wreck. Why are they hugging? What’s happening?? Did he really intentionally hug her??? He can’t seem to stop! Why can’t he stop?! Adellum didn’t seem to mind, as she suddenly began to rub his back, making him melt against her. 

Oh jeez, he’s really in for it now.


End file.
